


Brave

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Tragedy of Duscur, Treehouses, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: What if Felix wasn't an idiot and realized his feelings for Dimitribeforeeverything went to shit?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Brave

He's been friends with Prince Dimitri since they were infants, before they could even walk. During the last year of her life as she lay sick in bed, Felix's mother would hold his hand and tell stories of how she would hold him on her lap while King Lambert held Dimitri, and they would talk softly amongst each other while hoping a bond would form between their sons.

Felix was nine when his mother passed away. Dimitri's family let him travel to Fraldarius for the funeral, reasoning that Felix needed a friend during such a rough time. While Glenn forced himself to keep a stiff upper lip for the rest of the family, Felix stole away with Dimitri to a hidden wing of the manor and cried on him until even that didn't help. According to Father, he'd fallen asleep and wet the prince's shoulder with tears and saliva.

Felix feverently denies the drooling, but Dimitri didn't even say anything. When it was time for him to go back to the capital, he embraced Felix warmly and promised to visit again soon.

Thinking back, that was the moment Felix started looking at him differently, and it snowballed from there. He'd see Glenn and Ingrid together anytime the latter visited, how she'd look at him, and he'd wish Dimitri would look at _him_ that way. How Felix always felt braver with Dimitri close by, mirroring how the caustic Glenn would become gentle and humble in Ingrid's presence.

Now, at fourteen, he fully recognizes the feeling as love.

He and Father arrived at the castle earlier today. They'll be spending a few weeks there while Father and King Lambert go over some paperwork for the upcoming negotiations with Duscur, and Felix spent the entire carriage ride on pins and needles. He'd been prepared to beg Father to let him come, only to learn he'd already been invited. Now they're here, and after weeks of going back and forth, Felix has decided that he _will_ tell Dimitri he loves him.

It's a huge step for someone as shy as him, but he's done with shy. He wants to be as brave as Dimitri makes him feel all the time.

He makes it through small talk and tea with everyone. For once, Queen Patricia is there _without_ Lady Cornelia shadowing her like she always does; according to the King she's tied up with creating an immunization potion against a disease threatening to spread through a nearby village. Felix doesn't say anything, but he's glad. Lady Cornelia has always scared him a bit.

"Well, we should get to work, your highness," Father says, and Dimitri grabs Felix's hand.

"There's something I want to show you outside, in that tree near the glade." Felix's heart races, and he eagerly follows his friend outside. That tree's been a part of their childhood since they were big enough to climb, a source of comfort and familiarity Felix has always associated with the royal palace.

And with Dimitri.

"Here we are!" Dimitri says, and Felix's eyes widen. Sitting beside the tree is a wood fortress, obviously handmade; Felix can pick out the parts Dimitri helped with, and it looks more than big enough for two people. Dimitri opens the door, showing off the cozy-looking inside; the fancier touches were obviously Queen Patricia's idea, but they don't look _too_ bad, and there's even two bedrolls laid out.

"When did you make this? I mean, when did you and your father make this?" Felix asks. Dimitri smiles.

"We've been working on it since your visit last year. I kept thinking about how it would be nice to have a spot of our own where we could talk privately, or watch the stars without risking the cold," he says. Even during the spring and summer months, Faerghus isn't known for great warmth, especially at night. "It's big enough for all four of us, but..." His cheeks go pink just then. "Truth be told, I had you in mind the whole time Father and I were building it." Felix's heart skips a beat, and he blinks.

"Me?"

"Yes." Dimitri rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "I-it's not _just_ for us, of course, if Sylvain and Ingrid want to go in they can, but...I am happy that you will be the first one I take inside." Still holding onto Felix's hand, he leads him through the door. _Is this a dream?_ Does it matter? It feels even cozier on the inside than it looked, and Felix can't help leaning against his friend.

"I'm honored," he murmurs. "It's perfect. Remind me to thank your father later. N-not that I'm not also grateful to you, of course!"

"You're welcome."

They sit in silence for a few moments, but when Dimitri's arm slides around his waist, Felix decides now is the perfect time. They're alone, so close Felix can hear each breath Dimitri takes and feel his heartbeat. _It's now or never. You can do this, Felix._

"Dimitri," he begins, but he's cut off by a warm, slightly clumsy kiss. For a split second he feels his moment stolen, but that feeling is quickly eclipsed by the fact that _Dimitri is kissing him._ He returns it eagerly, just as clumsily, his hand gently clutching the other's shoulder. _This is really happening, this isn't a dream._

When they part for air, Dimitri's cheeks are as pink as Felix's are hot, and his eyes are shining.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Ever since we were nine," he admits. "Do you remember when my father married Lady Patricia? I was so happy to finally have a mother, but at the same time, I felt guilty."

"Because you didn't remember your birth mother." Felix thinks back to after the wedding ceremony, Dimitri sighing up at the portrait of Queen Melinda and murmuring an apology. "But I didn't exactly offer the most comforting advice back then."

"You stood there with me," Dimitri says. "That was better than any advice." Felix smiles.

"Well, you were there for me when I lost my mother. I couldn't do any less for you." He sighs contentedly, leaning more into the embrace. "That was when I started to fall in love with you. It took me ages to realize it, and today..."

"You were going to confess first." Dimitri blushes. "In hindsight, I should have let you. But I'd begged Father to invite you along with your father to the castle, because I didn't know when I'd get a chance to confess to _you._ " Felix snorts.

"You never were very patient, were you? But I'll forgive you this time." And does it matter, in the end? Dimitri loves him back, that's the important thing, Dimitri loves him and they're together and this is the most perfect moment Felix could ever ask for.

They nestle closer together on the bedroll, watching the wind blow through the grass and the trees. Through the door of their own private corner of the world.

"It'll be all ours for this month," Dimitri murmurs, and Felix is just fine with that.


End file.
